Written in Tears & Blue Ink
by KamiNoMa
Summary: It's great you can write a hundred books, it's a feat to write tales that make one cry. It's wonderful how you can depict a person's life in words, you're one amazing, talented guy but I wish...I wish you could write about me, just once. Just once...


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Princess Tutu nor do I own any of its characters. Just a girl with an idea.**_

* * *

**Part One**

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _

Ahiru woke with a start. A frightened shiver rippled up and down her peach-coloured skin once and her orange-red hair stood on end.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Ahiru shook herself out of her stupor and hopped out of bed - right onto the floor. She couldn't help being the clumsy girl she was. She had tripped over her comforter. Rubbing her bruised face she quickly made her way to her bedroom door as the banging continued. She didn't spare any energy in wondering who was the person or persons that were cruelly beating the door and when she unlocked it and the door swung inward she was not surprised to see two girls of her own age grinning from ear to ear. One girl with long, blonde ringlets stooped to be face to face with Ahiru.

"Ahiru-chan! Are you sleeping in today again? You're gonna be late. Such a tardy student. How cute!" She said, stars in her eyes as she gazed upon Ahiru with stars in her eyes. Her companion with magenta hair rolled her eyes.

"You'd think you'd be more worried, Ahiru. If you're late for today's classes you might be bumped down a grade. You know how Gatao-sensei feels about tardy students! Not to mention, he'll be so mad, he'll give you a year's detention and probably pair you up with someone scary." She said this in a matter-of-fact voice, as if it were a regular morning mantra. Ahiru gazed at both girls unresponsive for a moment then exploded in a flurry of panic.

"Oh no! I can't be late again! I can't! Gatao-sensei will pair me up with Lea-chan or-or-or Reptella-chan or he may even match me up with Ara-kun in beginners' class! He's creeeeepyy . . . " Ahiru continued to mutter hurriedly to herself as she practically flew across the room getting ready for school. As her horrific speculations became more silly by the seconds they began to sound more and more like a duck's quacking. Her two messengers just stood in the doorway, the blonde in awe of the girls utter panic and the pink haired one merely watching Ahiru as if she worked her self to a near heart attack every morning - which she kinda did. The two girls stepped aside as Ahiru streaked past them, fully dressed and ready in under a minute. They watched her go until she rounded the bend then they exchange looks.

"There she goes again and we've still got twenty minutes till the bell. All we were trying to do was get her to wake up at a decent time and not wait the last minute." The girl sighed. Her friend giggled and said,

"But it is so cute to see her when she excited! She always has so much energy!"

"You're the one that scares her by banging on the door and then shoving you face in hers. Ever heard of personal space, Ririe?"

"Hey! It's not my fault, Pike! You scare her!" Pike stared at her, unamused.

"Uh-huh . . . Whatever. Let's see if we can find Ahiru. Knowing her, she probably went to the woods or something. She has no sense of direction." Ririe squealed.

"That's what makes her so cute!"

"Uh-huh." They left the corridor, Ririe babbling away.

***

"Quack . . . No one was even there yet. It's still pretty early." Ahiru wondered around the fountain area dazed. She blundered into a few people but all in all she didn't throw anyone to the ground and nor did she find herself there. She sat on the vacant side of the fountain, shifting a bit till she was no longer being sprinkled by the flowing water. Ahiru sighed. She was pretty tired. She hadn't slept too well last night and being woken up so brutally did take its toll on the girl. Her mind wandered to the reasons as to why she had not slept well as she absent-mindedly played with the amulet the hung loosely from around her neck. It wasn't the one she had in the past, the one that allowed her to transform into Princess Tutu. Instead it was a sort of replacement for that one. Fakir had given it to her when he...he...made her human again? She thought awhile and settled on that. She never really understood what he meant when he spoke of things like 'Princess Tutu', 'Mytho', 'Drosselmeyer' or 'Rue'. She never understood but she loved to hear him tell tales, especially the ones he himself wrote. Fakir was very, extremely talented in her eyes and he wrote a great many stories about a great many, wonderful people. Ahiru's smile, she being so proud of her best friend, slowly gave way to a pitiful frown. The cause of her sleepless nights, the reason for her decreasing self-confidence, the catalyst to her spinning world was no other than Fakir himself. He was always kind and sweet though a little stuck up and seclusive and she loved him very much, how much she couldn't begin to grasp, but he made her sad. He -

"Ahiru."

Ahiru woke from her thoughts and looked around. There were considerably less people in the area now than before.

"Ahiru. Come on, we're going to be late if we stay here and you can't afford that," the voice said. An arm lightly grasped her forearm and pulled her back. Ahiru looked behind her to see Fakir looking right back. She smiled sweetly at him and complied to his tugging, totally oblivious to the faint red that tinted Fakir's cheeks. He dropped her arm and looked away, though encouraging her to quicken her pace.

"Good morning Fakir!" Ahiru said buoyantly, her sorrow forgotten for the while.

"Good morning, Ahiru," Fakir said, glancing at her.

"You know, you don't always have to be so grumpy in the morning. Or in the afternoon. Or the evening. Actually, you don't have to be grumpy all day, everyday. You should smile more," Ahiru said now skipping ahead and walking backwards to look at Fakir who only sighed at her antiques.

"Ahiru, can you face forward before you fall. Ahiru!" He stopped and pulled her up for she had fallen as was his assumption. He exhaled, exasperated, and smiled at her as she wailed and held her head in a comical manner. "Let's go, Ahiru" She giggled, her pain forgotten.

"You say my name a lot, you know that Fakir?"

"That's probably because you're always in need of attention, _Ahiru_."

"Haha...Probably. At least you're smiling," she said, grinning hugely at him. He laughed a little and replied shortly, "I guess", before shoving her into her classroom and dashing for his own.

"See you later, Fakir!" Ahiru shouted and the bells that announced the beginning of class drowned her out. Fakir lifted his hand in acknowledgement as he slipped into his class just in time. Gruff-sensei had just rounded the corner and Fakir didn't want to be put down as late again.

"Alright everyone! Enough chattering. You all should be dressed already! Hurry up! Such slackness on Mondays..." And so on went the educational day.

* * *

**Hello Tutu fans and just those who happen to read this. Thank you for taking the time to read my humble tale. It's been molding inside my brain and I finally decided to let it out. It's my first Princess Tutu and my first fanfiction that is not a cross-over. Originally, it was supposed to be a one-shot but me and my excessive writing makes that impossible. I hope you enjoy it and I'd appreciate reviews - if the story's good enough.**

**And to those who read this, who are waiting for 'Which Love Never Lighted', I'm working on it. So sorry for the delay. Gotta plan out chap 10 and transfer chap 9 from paper to monitor. And like I said, I gotta clean out the ol' attic (slothe!). Bye!**

**~~~ambrie-chan**


End file.
